Revenge
by Bre-Wolf666
Summary: I did not like the ending to the movie " Law Abiding Citizen", So, Heres my Alternate Ending to the movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Alternate Ending to Law Abiding Citizen. =]**

Nick ran away from the tunnels. He turned back to see a huge explosion. He chuckled knowing that Clyde Shelton was dead. He walked away happily that the city of New York was now safe. He got into his car and drove back home to his wife and daughter Denise. When he got home he told his family the news. " Hes dead." Nick announced. His wife Kelly looked up from her plate. " What happened?" She asked. Denise tried to concentrate on her supper, rather than listen to her father talking about a murder. " He planted this bomb inside these tunnels he dug under the jail. We locked him and and the bomb went off." He explained happily. Denise looked up from her plate to her father. " Is that the man from the video?" She asked, refering to the movie she watched one day of a man cutting up some guy with a medical saw. Both parents looked at their daughter, they had told he that it was just a scary movie, expecting her to believe them. Kelly took a sip of the milk in front of her, letting her husband explain this to Denise. " Umm, yeah." Nick said, while putting his plate in the sink. Kelly set her glass down, " Did you guys check to make sure he was dead?" She questioned. Nick just looked at her, " No. Come on Kelly, do you think a man could survive the blast of a bomb?" Kelly rolled her eyes at her husband, " But this man isn't just your average joe! He's smart, what happens if he had this planned out as well?" Nick dropped the plate he was washing and ran to the phone. The plate broke and pieces flew everywhere. " Dunnigan!" Nick called into the phone when it picked up. " Nick? Whats up?" The man asked. Nick rubbed at his face, " Look, after the explosion do you think Shelton died?" The was a long pause, " What are you getting at Nick?" Detective Dunnigan questioned. " What if he found his way out after all!" Nick exclaimed. There was no answer. "Keep calm Nick, Me and the others will go check for his body, and I can assure you that he's dead." He hung up the phone.

He crawled through and into the jail cells. He kept running as he felt the heat against his back. He didn't look back, just in case he slowed down. He needed to stay alive, he promised his wife and child that he would avenge their deaths. He missed his wife Heather. And his little Sadie. He still had the little bracelet that she had made him the night that Darby broke in. He saw the flames everywhere, it reminded him of hell. That's where Darby was. But Clyde didn't belong in hell, he was helping New York City with the failed justice system. He finally managed to get to the back door. He saw Nick walking away. He knew he thought that he had killed him. That was a good thing. He shouldn't be the only father without his wife or child. Nick should suffer, the pain that he ws put through when he only put Darby in prison for three years. That damn man got bail! He knew his next plan, but this time, the killing was going to be face to face. He wanted to see the look on the persons face when they saw him. Revenge.

" Come on Nick, they probley couldn't find his body because of the explosion. Now will you come get some rest." Kelly nagged. Nick sighed and put his cellphone back on the night table. He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He heard a knocking sound. Someone was knocking at the door. This late? He sighed and spite toothpaste into the sink. The pounding got louder. Nick opened the door to see Clyde Shelton staring at him. " Hello Nick." He said. He pulled a pair of bolt cutter out from behind his back. " You tried to kill me Nick. I thought we were friends." Clyde said, while slowly walking closer to him. Nick could tell Clyde felt betrayed, but he was a criminal! They had to kill him or else he would keep on killing! Simple logic. " Come on Clyde, don't do this." Nick begged. He could hear his daugher snoring. He didn't want to lose her. " Can't fight fate Nick." Clyde smiled. Nick was backed against the wall, Clyde's face a few inches away from his. " They'll find you Clyde! They'll kill you!" He yelled. Clyde paused, " They'll know you did it." Nick said, gruffly. Clyde took a deep breath. " Its not what you know, its what you can prove in court!" He yelled. He heard footsteps coming down the hall. _No! Stay in the room!_ Nick prayed.

Denise stared at the man and her father. He was going to kill him. " Please, no!" She sobbed. The man, she knew his face. He was all over the news. Clyde Shelton. Clyde turned to look at her. " Don't worry honey, your daddy's going to be fine." The man cooed. Denise turned to see her mother running down the hallway towards her. Her mother gasped when she saw the two. " Nick!" She screamed. Clyde looked at the woman. " Please! Please don't hurt my husband!" She cried. Clyde pulled out a pack of ducttape from out of his pocket. " Now your going to experience what I had to go through." He snarled. Nick kicked and punched, but Clyde was much stronger. He rapped duct tape around the mans hands and then mouth. He threw him against the wall, untill he couldn't move. He was still consious. " Now mommy has to come here." Clyde mocked. Kelly pulled her daughter behind her, because she knew what he was about to do. She saw him reach inside his coat and pull out a handgun. She pushed Denise behind her and told her to go in her room. The girl cried, but did as she was told. Clyde raised the gun up and aimed it at Kelly. " Do you know why I'm doing this?" He asked. Kelly was choked up, " Because your wife and child were killed." She choked out. He nodded, " And your husband could have put both of the murders on exucution, but he was too scared to. He didn't even try!" Clyde snapped. Kelly started crying, " Please, don't kill my daugther!" She pleaded. Clyde paused for a mintue, " I do what I have to do." He replied and fired. Nick tried to scream, but it only came out as muffled noise. Clyde saw the little girl run out of her room. Clyde walked up to her and knelt down on one knee. " Sweeite. I'm sorry I had to do that, but your father is a bad man. If here to take you away from this bad man. If you come with me, I'll be a better father than he could have ever been. He didn't even go to one of your chello recitals did he?" Denise nodded. Nick saw the pain in her eyes. " Come, my child." Clyde coaxed the little girl to hold his hand as the walked out of the house. Nick watched in horror as a murder took his daughter away.

**To Be Continued............**


	2. Chapter 2

The police came shortly after. They asked Nick many questions. He answered them all. He wanted Clyde Shelton dead. The next morning, police and others, including himself went to go track down Shelton. He wanted his little girl back, if she wasn't already dead. And if she was, he wanted Clyde locked up for life. So he could rot in that jail cell.

Clyde was with the little girl in one of his warehouses. He wished he could kill her and make Nick feel that emptiness, but he couldn't kill a child. He had seen Sadie being murdered right in front of his own eyes. He wanted to get into jail again. He had a huge plan. Easy. Denise was sitting in a corner staring at him in fear. " Sweetie, I'm not going to hurt you. Come here." He said sweetly. The small girl got up and walked towards him. She hugged him around the waist. He stroked her hair. He heard sirens outside. He smiled knowing that this was all going by plan. " Freeze Shelton!" Nick yelled, behind him, many police men followed. They aimed their guns at him. " Put the guns down." Clyde said, while the girl was still hugging him. She was shaking. " Let go of my daughter!" Nick screamed. Clyde lifted up his hands to show that he wasn't holding the girl to him. " She's hugging me." He replied

Denise stared at her father. Clyde had told her that he was the bad guy in all of this. Was that true? Was her father really the bad guy? She held on tight to Clyde. He was nice and warm, and also comforting. She held tighter when she saw the police men pointing guns at them. " Clyde!" Denise cried and buried her face in his chest. Clyde glared at the police men, " Put the guns down now! Your scaring her!" Clyde demanded, sounding very parental. He missed having a daughter, and Denise barely had a father. Nick looked back at the policemen and nodded. They lowered their weapons and walked towards Clyde. He nodded and let them put handcuffs on him. Nick peeled his daughter off of Clyde's waist. " Come on Denise, get away from him." Nick hissed. His daughter looked back at Clyde, then at her father. She walked away with him, unto the car. She looked back to see Clyde being shoved into the police car.

Clyde was put into a cell and left there. Nobody to talk to, except his roommate. He turned to see a woman with straight black hair and bangs that almost covered her eyes. She looked up at him when he looked at her. Her eyes made him breathless, such a deep blue. "Hi." She said, sheepishly. He smiled and sat on the bottom bunk, " Hello." He managed to say. She was beautiful. " What are you in for?" She asked, breaking the silence between them. He sighed, " I did what I had to do." He said, while laying down. " I see. I'm in for murdering a man who killed my husband." She said. Clyde sat up, " Really?" He asked, fairly shocked. She nodded, " As punishment, I had to go to this jail." Clyde was very into this woman now. " My name is Clyde Shelton." He said, while looking up at her laying on the top bunk, " Tanya." She said, her cheeks turned a nice rosy pink. Clyde chuckled, he hadn't made a woman do that in years.

Nick walked by the cells. He saw that Clyde had a roommate. He knew this woman. Tanya Williams. He had worked on her case as well, but failed. It was early morning and Clyde was still asleep. Nick wanted to go inside that cell and ring his neck. But he wouldn't go that low. Ever.

Next week, Clyde had his trial. "Guilty" A male judge said, while slamming his mallet down. Clyde glared at him, _He'll be next_. Clyde would have to his rest of his life in jail. He sighed. He had gotten used to sharing a cell with Tanya, they had become quite good friends. He was put back inside his cell. " How many years?" Tanya asked. Clyde looked down, " Till I'm dead." He said gruffly. She looked down at the ground, " I'm out in two." She laughed. That made Clyde angry. She was mocking him. " Unless something happens to you." Clyde hissed. She looked at him In fear, but then realized he was joking. " I'm not a murderer, Darby was." He sat down on his bed and sighed. Jail wasn't that bad, the only down side was that there was nothing to do. He wished he had his Ipod.

**Ten Years Later**

Denis was now twenty. Her father had got her her a job around the jail. She was going to work with him, watching Clyde. Today was her first day. She had tied her hair in a tight bun and was wearing a gray blazer and skirt. Her father told her that she was needed to get Clyde to swear not to do more killings. She opened the car door and stared up at the place where she would be spending a lot of time on. She took a deep breath and walked inside. " Hey dad." She said, while giving him a hug. " Hey honey, ready?" He asked. She nodded and walked with him into the cells. " I have to go work with someone else okay. His cell is right over there." He said pointing to the end of the room. She walked towards it. She saw Clyde sitting on his bed and looking down at his hands. " Hello Mr. Shelton." She said, hoping for a good start. He looked up at her wit his blue eyes. " Hello Denise." He smirked. _ How did he remember her? Its been ten years!_ He laughed when he saw her shock, " Yes, I remember you still. I don't forget a face or person." He went back to looking at his hands. " Are you coming in or just staring at me?" He replied smugly. She shook her head, " No, I just wanted to get to know you and talk to you." That caught his attention, " That means you'll be visiting more?" He questioned. She nodded, " Everyday." She answered. He smiled, " Next time, bring your Ipod." He smiled. She raised an eyebrow, " How did you know I owned one?" She asked, a little freaked out. He walked up towards the bars, " I've been watching you a lot. I know who you dated in high school, and I know that your Ipod is pink." He said, speaking low enough that only she could hear him. " And I know that you've been wronged by many people. Including your teacher, Mr. Howlett. He didn't give you a fair grade on all of your work because he was racist. I like you Denise, always have. I will make those people pay. I swear to god I will." He whispered.

Denise went home late. Driving home had been horror, but it was nice to be back home. Clyde's words rang through her head. What had he meant that he would make them pay? She sat on her couch and turned on the news.

n.

" **There was another homicide tonight. And by a known murderer. Clyde Shelton. He was inside the jail when this happened. The victim, Nelson Howlett, a teacher at a local high school will be missed dearly by his students".**

Denise sat there, staring at the television. Now she knew what Clyde meant. He wanted all the people who had hurt her in the past, dead. She knew her father wouldn't be still at work, but she needed to talk to Clyde. She needed to tell him that she didn't want this. That hurt is a part of life. But why was he doing this? That was what she didn't understand. Did he like her, or did he just want to kill more. She looked at the clock, it was ten at night. She would have to wait till tomorrow to talk to Clyde. She just hoped he wouldn't kill anyone else.

In the morning, she drove like hell. Speeding past cars to get to work. She needed to tell him o stop, before it was too late. She slammed the car door and ran as fast as she could in high heels. " Denise! " Her dad called. She ran towards him, " You need to convince him to stop killing!" He dad hissed. She nodded and ran with him into the building. Her dad took her to Clydes cell and let her inside it. He left her standing with Clyde. " You know these cells look really boring." She said, looking around the small cell. He nodded, " Did you bring your did your Ipod?" He asked. She looked in her pocket, she had brought it. She nodded and pulled it out. " Why did you want me to bring it?" She asked, handing him the Ipod. He turned the volume up to full blast. He played the song, " Run the show." It was one of the songs she danced to in her Caribbean dance group. " I've seen you dance. Now I want you to do it." He said. She looked at him sheepishly. She had danced in front of thousands of people, but never just for one person. The song started and so did she. Her hips move to the beat automatically. She continued dancing. She swore she could see him tapping his foot to the beat. He got up and stopped her. He grabbed her hands and danced with her. His way of dancing was almost like magical. He twirled her around. When the song was over, they sat down on his bed. " I saw the news last night Clyde." She said, keeping her voice hard. He smiled. " Clyde! You can't do that! Life is full of pain, we just have to make the best of it." She explained. His jaw tightened," You don't know pain, neither does your father." He snarled. She stood up, " You murdered my mother!" She snapped. She opened the cell door, and close it behind her, " And that's just the beginning, darling." His voice chilled her spine to the very core.


	3. Chapter 3

Clyde sat there. Smiling. He had Denise's Ipod underneath his pillow. He constantly listened to that one song. " Run the show." He could imagine her dancing again. He way there on his bed, listening to the Ipod. He laughed quietly, thinking about he had something to listen to while the other prisoners slept. While flipping through the Ipod, he found something that intrigued him. It was a movie. Phantom of the opera. That night he watched it. The story line was something that he could relate to. Man with a bad reputation trying to please a woman, but other people destroy it. When it ended, he thought. Did he like Denise? He lay there deep in thought that whole night. When the morning came, so did Denise.

" Hello sunshine." He smiled at her. Today, she was in the cell with him. He handed her the Ipod, " You forgot this." He said, quite happy. She looked through her Ipod, " You watched Phantom of the Opera?" She asked. He nodded. That stirred up a conversation about the movie.

It was getting late, and Denise was still working with Clyde. They talked about favorite things and shared stories. Clyde heard more about a girl who used to bully Denise. The girls name was Kaylie. That angered Clyde, nobody hurt his Denise! " I have a question for you Denise." Clyde said, sounding quite casual. She nodded. " Do you like me?" He asked. This baffled Denise. " I have to go." She said. Clyde growled something that sounded like no. He turned her around, almost like a dance move. He leaned into her and kissed her. His hands were rough. He pressed her against the cell doors. What surprised Clyde was that she was kissing him back. He let his fingers run through her hair. " I have to go now." She said, breathless. He nodded. She handed him back her Ipod. " Keep it, I have two." She smiled. When walking out, she let her hips swing. 

Clyde was in complete bliss. How would Nick feel about his daughter now? He chuckled and listened to the Ipod. This was going to be interesting.

Denis got home and locked the doors. She liked Clyde Shelton! Clyde Shelton who murdered her mother! She couldn't help it, he was handsome, kind and protective. But she couldn't also forget that he was a murderer! Was she that dumb? Or blind! She was exhausted from the late night. She had a shower and went to sleep. Her dream that night was very odd.

She saw Clyde wearing the Phantoms, half face mask. She in a long pink ball gown. Clyde held his hand out. She gladly put hers in it. He took her and twirled her to the masquerade music. His long black coat swirled around him as he moved. Everything was all colorful and happy. That's when she went up to reach for his mask. She took t off to reveal soulless eyes. No pupils, just pure white eyes of evil. She screamed and ran up a staircase. He chased after her, holding a medical saw.

She woke up screaming. Every time she would have nightmares, they would involve that damn medical saw. Ever since she had seen that video of Clyde killing Darby. She wanted to see him so ad, but something deep inside her told to stay away from him. Even as a child, she has had a crush on him. She didn't know why. She slowly drove off to work, just to find out about another murder. Kaylie had been murdered by Clyde.

**I know its short, but I swear I'll update A.S.A.P. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry that I haven't wrote another chapter for this story in forever! I hope this chapter makes up for it. :) **

Clyde sat there, he heard sirens go off all around him. He smiled, knowing that they found his 'masterpiece'. Anyone that had ever hurt Denise would die. Now Kaylie's death was quite complex, he had hooked up a tank full of poisonous gas that was timed to go off at a certain time. Now, this gas wasn't just a gas that would knock you out before you died, it slowly ate pieces of your lungs with every breath you took. Pure genius. See, he knew about Kaylie bullying Denise a long time ago, he had even seen it with his own eye while he was watching her play on the school grounds. She would grab Denise's hair in her hands and pull as if it was a tug- of- war rope. The worst thing that he had seen the bitch do was actually push Denise off the very top of the monkey bars. The small girl fell to the ground and ended up with a broken arm. That was the day Clyde knew she needed to die. Now he didn't consider himself a mad man, nor was he. He was just taking away all the evil in this cruel, cruel world. He saw the jail guards coming towards his cell. He chuckled quietly, this was all going according to plan.

Denise sighed and got into her car. She would have to talk to Clyde once again. She knew he would ask that same question again. If she liked him. She knew she wouldn't be able to answer him. She drove up to see her father running towards her already. " Denise! Denise!" He called. She quickly undid her seat belt and threw open the car door. He ran up to her and hugged her, " I'm sorry to tell you this, but last night Clyde killed your old friend, Kaylie." He exclaimed. Denise looked at the ground, she had never told her parents about Kaylie, she had simply lied and said that she was her friend. Denise nodded, " I know I watched the news last night." She said solemnly. " I know why Clyde's doing this dad." She said while shifting her eyes away from him. He looked at her in a questioning manner, but she just started walking towards the building.

Inside, Clyde was already inside the cage like area. He sat comfortable on the chair and watched her walk in. She motioned for everyone else to leave. "Couldn't stay away from me, eh Denise?" He said, with a smile. Denise rolled her eyes, knowing that her job was to get a confession out of him. " Did you kill Kaylie Thompson?" She said while sitting down in a chair in front of him. His eyes searched down her body. He nodded, " Yes." He replied while leaning back in his chair with his hands stretched behind his head. She knew she should be disgusted by his actions, but she wasn't. " Why did you murder her?" Denise asked while looking at the camera above her. Clyde laughed, " Because she hurt you Denise." He said, huskily. Denise blushed, then got up off the chair. She couldn't handle talking to him on camera. She walked out and slammed the door shut. Her father walked up to her in a questioning manner, " What does he mean by that?" He asked while walking with her. Denise shrugged, " I have no idea." She lied. Nick nodded, believing it.

It was night when Clyde finally got back into his cell. He laid down and put Denise's ear phones in and listened to music. He smiled when he heard the song, ' Eminence Front' by The Who. He remembered listening to that song while eating that steak with his cellmate. He wiggled his finger to the beat. His iPod was the only thing he actually missed, but he loved Denise's. And he loved her. He could admit that much. Lying there, all of his thought spiraled together. The night that him and Denise kissed, the night when she was so young and he had held her captive. That last thought made him think back to that very day. Denise hadn't screamed or cried, she had even hugged him! He thought back to her watching him as he was taken away by police. Her eyes offered him comfort. She was all he would ever need.

Denise didn't want leave that night. She went to the guard and asked if she could talk to Clyde. The man shook his head, " Are you crazy? He committed murder a day ago, and you want to go talk to him!" The man rolled his eyes. She nodded and stepped closer, " Its my job to put an end to his murders." She smiled "Now if you excuse me, I have a job to do." She stiffly while pushing past the guard. He sighed but let her go past.

Clyde's cell was always easy for Denise to pick out. When she reached it, Clyde was sitting on the cell's floor. She pulled out the key that she had snatched from the guard and unlocked the door. Clyde looked up with interest. " Hey babe." He said, quite cocky. She took a deep breath and closed the door behind her. Clyde rose to his feet and walked towards her, a smile plastered on his face. " Why, Clyde?' She asked him, almost sounding like a beg. Clyde held her hand and rubbed her shoulder, " I know what she did to you, I watched he do it Denise. People need to understand that they accountable for actions." Denise shook away his hands, " Accountable for their actions? What about yours!" She scuffed. Denise turned away to walk out, but Clyde grabbed her shoulder. Not gently, but rough. " You like me, right Denise?" He asked, is voice no longer loving**. **" Your staying with me, whether you like it or not." He growled. Denise stared at in in fear. She saw something glisten in the corner of his pocket. She almost screamed when she realized what it was. A knife.


End file.
